Two Hearts Beat As One
by bluestreaker14
Summary: My grandma always used to tell me that only one person on this earth has the same heartbeat as me. She told me it would be the person I’d love forever. But, I never thought I’d find him while in high school. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Ok, this is my first story so it probably sucks! So be honest when you review! I want to know if I should continue or just stop where I am. Ok, I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Here's the prologue.**

When I was younger, my mother would read me old fairytales or make one up as she put me to bed. And every night, I'd wish I could have a fairytale ending like that. My grandma said that to have an ending like that would be luck. My mother responded by saying we make our own luck in this crazy, mixed-up world.

As I got older, I gave up on those old fairytale dreams and pictured myself as more of me instead of some princess who got everything she wanted. Sure, I'd love to have that but I'd rather earn something I've wanted instead of getting it when I order some stuck-up butler to get it.

When I was thirteen and finally able to understand the meaning of 'true love' (ok, so maybe not really but I did know what it was), my grandma told me a wise tale of true love. I'd always remember that day because that story stayed with me up to this day.

It was in the middle of winter and my mother had brought me over to my grandma's. As my mom made me hot chocolate in the kitchen, me grandma told me stories in the living room.

"Sweetheart," she started as I had been listening to the noise coming from the kitchen and the smell of hot chocolate filled the room. I turned and faced her as she continued, "When I was your age, my mother told me an old story I promised I'd never forget. And indeed, I haven't. You see, place your hand over your heart."

I did. I felt my heart beat.

"So?" I asked, not fully understanding the purpose of this.

"Well, my mother told me that everyone on this earth has a different heart beat. Every single person. But, there is one person on this earth who has the exact same heart beat as you," she said. The look on my face had obviously told her I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She sighed.

"And who might that person be and why?" I asked as my mom came over and handed me my hot chocolate.

"It will be the person you love for the rest of your life," she explained almost triumphantly.

"Don't listen to her, Gabby. She doesn't know what she's talking about," my mom joked, sitting down on the couch. I giggled.

"I know more than you do. And this girl will some day find that one special boy who's heart beats in time with hers," my grandma argued.

"She's thirteen. She doesn't need to be thinking about anything like that. True love is something she needs to wait for, not go looking for it," my mom said.

"Whether she looks for it or not, I'm sure you won't be too happy with whatever boy she brings home," grandma said.

"Not true. Gabriella has a good taste in boys," my mom said.

"I haven't even dated a boy yet. How can I know if I have good judgment in boys?" I asked, shrugging and taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It burnt my lip, which I licked repeatedly.

"You're friends with David. He's a nice boy," my mom said, looking rather proud that she found me wrong.

"Mom, he's ten. And he's our next-door neighbor. Of course he's nice. He doesn't know how to do anything wrong other than not cleaning his room and throwing his cereal at their dog," I complained. My mom couldn't help but laugh. I was right. David was a little obnoxious at times.

"Well, trust me on this, you'll find a boy sooner or later. And when you do, make sure he's right before you bring him home and upset one of us," my mom said.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that will be on my mind for a _long _time," I said, standing up and walking away. And I kept that promise. For the next few years, I was never the one to date a boy. My friends would date a different boy every month, mostly because they "hadn't found the right heart", as my grandma put it.

As they dated guys every Friday or Saturday night, I became more interested in my studies. I got good grades and sooner or later, I had become the shy math genius who sat in the corner reading during lunchtime. I had a few friends who were similar to me. Other than that, I kinda lost my old friends.

Once we graduated from grade school, things definitely changed. None of us went to the same high school. Not that it mattered much to me. My mom's company transferred her so much, I was never around long enough to make friends.

And, no matter how many times I moved or how many friends I did have enough 'luck' to make, my grandma's story never left me. And I was hoping to someday find that boy whose heart did beat with mine. And I did. I just never thought I, Gabriella Montez, would find him in high school!

**Alright, it doesn't take much brainpower to figure out where this story is headed! And if you can't figure it out, well, all I can say is continue to read! Well, I mean, read even if you already know what's going to happen…alright, I'm babbling! Please r&r!**


	2. A New School

**Here's the next chapter. Zanessatroyellasupporter, I hope I didn't disappoint you!**

Maybe I wasn't the one you call lucky. Ok, I had just plain bad luck! But, I, once again, received the bad luck when my mom told me about the move…again!

"Gabby, we're moving," she said.

"Again!" I cried, standing up from my spot on the couch where I had been reading.

"Well, I made them promise this time I can't be transferred until you graduate high school," she said. I sighed. At least that was a bit better than everything else that had happened.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, not putting a whole lot of effort into my question.

"Monday," she replied.

"And, I have the weekend still left here," I said and I walked upstairs. Unlike all the other times, I didn't cry. Instead, I sat on my bed and let out a deep huff before just staring out the window for the next hour or so. I didn't want to move again but this school, whatever it was, wasn't going to be any different than the last three or four I had gone to since I started high school.

Monday morning, when I was packed and ready to leave, my mom called me downstairs. I pulled my bags downstairs as movers ran up and grabbed the boxes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I've been ready since Saturday," I replied bitterly.

Once the movers had brought everything to the moving van, we got in our own car and mom drove us to our new home, which I didn't know where it was until I saw the sign.

"Welcome to New Mexico," I read. "Where exactly is our new home?"

"Albuquerque," my mom replied. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Moving all the way to Albuquerque would be the longest move yet.

I fell asleep about five minutes after that. When I woke up, the car was parked in front of a large, beautiful house. I got out and walked inside. It was even better inside.

"Hey, honey, your room's upstairs and on the left," my mom said as she carried in a few boxes. I ran upstairs to see it.

When I opened the door, it was beautiful. It was a large room with enough space for everything I had. There was two doors on the opposite side of the room that led to a long balcony stretching almost the length of the house. I walked out onto the balcony and looked around. The backyard was nice and the neighborhood looked decent. I think I'm going to like it there.

Within the next hour, we had everything out of the van and inside the house. My bed, desk, and whatever else I owned was sitting in my room. I began putting things away. My mom came in and made my bed. I was done in less the two hours.

I laid on my bed, exhausted. I'd be starting school tomorrow but I wasn't sure where. So, I decided to ask.

Downstairs, my mom was putting pictures up and organizing the kitchen. I walked in to find her hanging a picture near a window in the kitchen.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" she asked, looking over at me before turning back to the picture to make sure it was straight.

"Well, I was wondering where I was going to school," I said, walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I checked some schools around here and the one I liked the most was called East High School. Very good education," my mom explained.

_East High _I thought, _sounds like fun! _And boy was it ever!

The next morning, I woke up, changed, and got ready. My mom had breakfast downstairs already.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"Not really. I have a nervous stomach," I confessed.

"Well, don't worry. You'll do fine," she encouraged. I smiled and ate my breakfast.

Afterwards, I walked to school to find students running around everywhere. They seemed to like this school. Red banners hung from the large, three story school with 'East High School' above the door.

I continued walking into school as a bus pulled up and a bunch of students crowded around it, yelling and screaming. Something must have been going on.

Inside, kids were gathering books or talking to friends. I walked quickly to my locker, hoping not to be seen. Like I've said; friend thing, not working for me.

"Hey!" someone said cheerfully as I stood at my locker. I spun around to see a girl standing behind me.

"I'm Taylor McKessie," the girl said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Gabriella Montez," I said.

"So, Gabriella, you must be new here," Taylor said.

"Yeah. Me and my mom move around a lot," I explained.

"How much is a lot?" she asked.

"I've been to three or four high schools already," I said.

Taylor looked shocked.

"Three or four? What is your mom? An FBI agent or something?" she asked.

"Nah," I replied, closing my locker door as the group of people who had been screaming earlier walked through the door.

"What is going on?" I asked with a laugh, watching the group walk by.

"Ok, did you have cliques at your old school?" Taylor asked.

"Well, kinda. They weren't heavy or anything but we did have them. So, I'm sensing it's no different here," I said.

"Got that right. Here, they're heavy. And I mean _really _heavy. Ok, that group that walked by, they were the jocks, cheerleaders, ect. They rule everything except drama club where Sharpay Evans, who, trust me, you won't be able to miss, rules. Ignore all of them, and you'll make it through the school year alive," Taylor explained. I gulped quietly. Don't give people much slack here, do they?

"So, what about you?" I asked.

Taylor scoffed.

"Ok, I'm president of the math and science clubs and I could care less about basketball," Taylor explained.

"Basketball?" I wondered as we started walking towards class.

"Yeah, the jocks play basketball. Here at East High, you either love basketball or you're an outcast. I mean, that's all anyone ever cares about here. The championship game is coming up and no one can stop talking about it. They think it's _so _important," Taylor complained.

"I can't say that I hate basketball but I sure don't center my life around it," I said.

Taylor scoffed again. "Wait 'till you meet Troy Bolton," she said with a smirk.

"And why would I want to meet him?" I asked.

"His life is nothing but basketball. All he talks about, all her thinks about, all he does is basketball. He's the captain and everyone is in love with him. Everyone except my friends and me. Sharpay is just drooling over him and I mean literally," Taylor said.

"No wonder they call her Sharpay," I said.

Taylor laughed.

"Not bad. I could use that one. So, homeroom teacher is…?" Taylor asked and she grabbed the schedule I had been sent.

"Ms. Darbus. Nice, same here. And, you'll get to meet Troy, Chad Danforth, and all those other wild, obnoxious little creature people call humans," Taylor said.

"They're in the same class?" I complained.

"Yeah, and according to your schedule, you've got Troy all day," she said, reading my schedule. I snatched it from her.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at her.

"Because I know Troy's schedule. It's the same as mine. You've got my schedule, you've got his schedule. Now, come on before we're late," Taylor said and she raced off towards homeroom. I moaned and followed. I didn't even know the kid but from what Taylor was telling me, I didn't even want to know him.

We walked into class when I saw him. I saw the boy my grandma would have told me was my heart's perfect match. And you'll never guess who he was…

**Who's the perfect match! Oooo! Wait to find out!**


	3. Meet the Gang

**I LOVED the reviews I got! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I'm having fun writing it! If you have any suggestions on what you want in the next chapter, let me know! I like suggestions! Helps make a better story! Alright, well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the last ones!**

Previously

We walked into class when I saw him. I saw the boy my grandma would have told me was my heart's perfect match. And you'll never guess who he was…

Troy Bolton.

According to Taylor, Troy Bolton was the one that made my heart suddenly stop and my stomach flip. Of course, I couldn't tell her that. She'd probably go ballistic. And when making a friend, the first thing you don't wanna do is make your new friend go ballistic.

"Uh, hello, earth to Gabriella," Taylor said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to find a seat?" Taylor asked.

"Um, ok," I said and I followed her to the back where I sat down in the seat next to her. Troy was up at the front, talking to…well, someone.

Ms. Darbus, as Taylor told me, walked into the room. And Taylor sure heck wasn't kidding about how she dressed. She was definitely the drama person.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Well, I trust you all had a splendid three day weekend. But, you're back in school and I will, once again, not be tolerating misbehavior.

"Now, according to Mr. Matsui, we have a new student; Gabriella Montez. I hope you all will treat her well as you do your other classmates," Ms. Darbus announced. I turned slightly red. I'm not the one to be in the spotlight. The basketball team turned around and looked at me. Not many of them looked too interested in the 'new kid'. And I didn't mind. I didn't want to spotlight.

"I'm gonna guess that you're not too fond of being the center of attention," Taylor whispered. I nodded. The basketball team had turned back around and I was glad.

As school dragged on, I had run into the basketball team many times. And, as Taylor predicted, Troy was in every single one of my classes. But hey, I can't complain.

At the end of the day, I walked home alone. I guess becoming friends wasn't that hard. I had one friend so far and she was awesome. The basketball team has a bit of an attitude but I could care less.

When I reached my house, my mom had the kitchen and the living room done. She was working on getting the back room set up when I walked through the door.

"Hi, Gabby, how's was school?" she asked, smiling.

"I made one friend and I learned that basketball jocks not only have major attitudes but really, really cute captains," I said with a giggle.

My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Crushing on the popular one, are we?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Just a little bit," I said in a babyish voice, holding up my thumb and forefinger so they were about a couple centimeters apart.

"Is he nice?" my mom wondered.

"No clue. I hardly know him. All I know is that he's cute," I said.

"Well, don't judge…" my mom began but I finished it for her.

"A book by its cover. I know, I know," I said.

She smiled as I left the room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Not a bad first day, if I say so myself.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Gabby," Taylor's voice rang from the other end.

"And you got this number how?" I asked, sitting up and sitting Indian-style.

"School records. But that's not important. Guess who I heard talking about you today," Taylor said.

"The principal?" I guessed.

"Uh, no. I mean something a bit bigger. Something most new kids don't get," Taylor said.

"Just tell me," I said.

"Good lord! It starts with 'T' and rhymes with Roy!" she nearly screamed into the phone.

"And he was talking about me because…?" I asked, although I couldn't help but smile and blush. My stomach was flipping and my heart was starting to speed up a bit.

"Beats me. All I know was that he was talking to his friend Chad about the new girl from homeroom. He said she's in all his classes, she's really pretty, she was really good in math and science…" Taylor began but I just had to cut in.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up! He said what now?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? I said that he said that you were in all his classes…"

"He said I was pretty?" I asked.

"And that's a shock?" Taylor wondered.

"He's Troy. You said he really could care less about the new kid," I said, standing up and walking out onto my balcony.

"Tell me your address," she suddenly said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just tell me," she ordered.

"Ok, ok," I said and I told her my address. She was starting to make no sense to me.

"He lives two blocks away from you," she said after a long silence.

"He lives _where_?" I asked in disbelief.

"God, do you understand English?" Taylor asked with a laugh.

"Yes, very much," I responded.

"Well, then you'd know everything I told you about what he had said and that he lives two blocks away from your house," Taylor said.

"How do you know all these things?" I asked.

"When you go to East High, you have to know things. Otherwise, you get nowhere," Taylor explained. Not the answer I was looking for but it'll work for now.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do with this information? Go up to his house and say 'Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm the new girl at school. Taylor McKessie heard you talking about me.'? I'd look like a total idiot," I complained.

"Why must you make everything so difficult? Look, just become friends with him…somehow. Trust me on this, things take off from there," Taylor advised.

"I can't become friends with him. I will notbe able to _talk_ to him, let alone become friends with him," I said.

"Do you actually like him?" Taylor asked. By the way she had asked all those questions and told me everything, I thought she already knew.

"Um…well…what was with all those questions?" I asked, hoping to drag her away.

"A girl can't joke around with her best friend?" Taylor asked. "Look, he did talk about you and he said everything I said he did. I just didn't think it'd matter so much to you."

"Who said it does?" I asked, trying hard not to sound too obvious. Of course, I probably did a _really _bad job at it.

"It's kinda obvious," Taylor said 'matter-of-factly'.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah! So, do you like him or not?" Taylor asked.

Ok, I know what all of you are thinking. Ok, no, I don't. But what I'm thinking is simple. I can't tell Taylor! She hates Troy! And I can't lose the first friend I've made in a long time just because I like some boy!

Of course, the words that came out of my mouth weren't the ones I wanted to say.

"Yeah," I heard myself reply sheepishly. I literally almost whacked myself. I can't believe I said that.

"Aw! Gabby! That's sweet!" was the last thing I had expected to hear Taylor shriek from the other end. Yet, I did. She thought it was sweet? I thought she hated him.

"I thought you hated him," I said, sounding very confused.

"Just because I hate him doesn't mean you have to. Trust me, Troy's a nice guy. I just don't get along with him. It's how things work," Taylor explained. I sighed deeply with relief. Ok, this was definitely the best day ever!

"Although, take my advice. You better be careful," Taylor said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Like I told you before, Sharpay is all over him. Not that he'd give her the time of day but, if she finds out you like him, she'll rip you to shreds," Taylor said.

My once leaping heart fell to my feet. I really didn't feel like getting ripped to shreds within my first week of school. Heck, I didn't feel like getting ripped to shreds at any time this school year or as long as I stay at East High. Man, was Sharpay really that mean? I had no idea and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to.

"Gabby, you still there?" I heard Taylor say into my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, kinda lost in thoughts," I confessed.

"Don't worry. Sharpay normally can make people think even if she can't think for herself," Taylor said.

I giggled. Taylor hated Sharpay more than Troy. And I was starting to hate her too. And I hadn't even seen her yet.

"Well, I gotta go! My mom wants me for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow," Taylor said and she hung up. I hung up and fell on my bed, staring at my ceiling. If today was as wild as anyplace I'd ever been to, I was definitely in for a crazy week.

Dinner was the usual. My mom had me talk about school. I explained all about Taylor and was able to push Troy into the conversation for about five minutes before I found myself heading back down the lines of school. My mom was happy to see how much fun I was having at school. She'd never seen me this excited about going to school the next morning.

When I reached the large glass doors in front of the school the next morning, I was greeted by Taylor, who pulled me off to the side.

"What?" I asked. She didn't respond. But I realized when Chad Danforth charged into the school, Troy chasing after him.

"What the heck?" I asked, watching the run around the corner.

"Chad's being his usual idiot self and Troy's taking it personal again. It happens almost every other day. Troy can be a _tad _bit sensitive if you know how to poke at him, like Chad has become an expert in doing," Taylor explained. Boy, did I have a lot to learn about this school.

We walked off to class, avoiding the rest of the basketball team as they ran after Troy and Chad.

"So, has your crush blown over?" Taylor asked hopefully. I looked at her.

"Um, it's been a day. Do you honestly think it's over?" I said.

Taylor shook her head and said, "No."

I nodded. It was pretty obvious she hated Troy even more than I thought she did.

When we reached homeroom, Chad and Troy were running back out of the room. Taylor was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately, I was knocked over by Chad, who acted as if he hadn't even noticed me and continued running. I did hear shoes squeak to a stop on the tile floor. I had a general idea of who it was, but I waited to see what would happen, ignoring Taylor's outstretched had as she tried to help me up.

"You ok?" I heard someone ask as I was pulled to my feet, obviously not by Taylor. She could never pull me up like that on her own and I only felt two hands grab my arms and pull me up. I turned around and looked into two bright blue eyes that made me melt. I felt Taylor's elbow jab into my side, knocking me out of my daydreams.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good," I replied, not looking away from his eyes. Troy's hands remained on my arms.

"Troy, what'cha doing!" someone yelled. All three of us looked over to see Chad coming back over.

"Helping the girl you knocked over," Troy said, finally pulling his hands back to his side.

"Oh, did I? Sorry. And, who are you?" Chad asked, although I could sense a slight bit of sympathy in his 'apology'.

"Gabriella Montez. The new girl," Taylor replied before I had a chance to even open my mouth.

"Oh, _you're _the one Darbus introduced yesterday?" Chad asked. I was sensing a very, _very _small brain under all that hair that was piled on top of his head.

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"Well, I'm Chad and this pea-brain over here is Troy," Chad introduced. _I already knew that _I thought but only nodded and smiled.

"I'm the pea-brain? You're the one who couldn't even remember the girl Darbus introduced yesterday," Troy argued.

Chad's smile faded quickly from his face. If we weren't in school, I swear, Chad would've punched him right here and now.

The bell rang and the four of us darted into the classroom just in time. Mr. Darbus walked through the door seconds later.

"Good morning class. Now, I'd like to start this morning's announcements by saying that the next musicale auditions are coming up soon and…" Mr. Darbus began but stopped when a shriek emerged from somewhere upfront. We all looked over at the shrieking blonde.

"Sharpay seems excited. Now, as I was saying…" but the rest didn't register to me. Well, at least I now know who Sharpay Evans is; the shrieking blonde in the front. I looked over at her. She was still smiling as if she had just won a million dollars. Taylor was right. I'd never be able to miss Sharpay. She was very perky and her clothes stood out like a sore thumb. Sparkles, sparkles, sparkles.

Once the bell had rung, Chad and Troy waited outside for us. Odd, seeing how Taylor explained many things yesterday that would never lead up to that.

"And you two are doing what?" Taylor asked as we walked out of the classroom to find the two boys.

"Standing," Chad replied cheerfully as if Taylor were an idiot. I giggled.

"We're waiting for you two," Troy stated, hoping it would calm down Taylor and stop her from glaring menacingly at Chad.

"Why?" Taylor asked, finally removing her gaze from Chad. I could've sworn I heard him sigh, probably happy she didn't just kill him.

Troy shrugged. "Felt like it," he replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes. I didn't think the moment called for any eye rolling but, then again, count on Taylor to change the feeling of any moment.

"So, are we going to stand here or are we going to head to class?" Chad asked, breaking a silence that had followed Troy's response.

"Fine," Taylor said bitterly, flinging her bag over her shoulder and walking away, not even bothering to wait for the rest of us. He darted after her.

"Is she ok?" Troy whispered to me.

"I'm not so sure," I replied.

"Dude, practice after school, right?" Chad asked, turning around and facing us.

"Sure. It's Wednesday. We have practices on Wednesday," Troy replied, rather slowly if you ask me. Chad didn't seem to notice though.

"Ok," he replied cheerfully and he turned around and continued walking. Taylor had already made her way to the next class and was just walking through the classroom door when Chad had turned around.

"Does she really like math that much?" Chad asked just as Taylor disappeared.

"I think it's more of the fact that she can't stand us and doesn't want to be with us for more than two seconds," Troy answered. I simple nodded. He was right.

"Well, whether we hate math or not, I think we should get to class," Chad said and he walked away. Troy and I ran after him.

School seemed to go by pretty quickly after that. Troy, Taylor, Chad, and I ate lunch together, but Taylor looked like she'd rather be sitting in the science lab rather than with us. Chad tried to get her happy with a few jokes but his jokes were better suited to make a three-year-old laugh, not a sixteen year old.

As I walked home, my mind traveled to many other places. I nearly walked into a garbage can, I was so out.

When I finally reached my house, my mom was making a salad in the kitchen.

"Hey, any luck with the 'friends' deal today?" she asked me as I opened the refrigerator to find a snack.

"You could say that," I replied, my head still stuck inside the fridge.

"Any luck with the basketball player?" my mom said, looking over at me. I slowly pulled my head out of the fridge, holding a can of Coke.

"Yeah. Kinda. Thanks to his friend Chad, we're…friends, I guess you could say," I explained, opening the can of Coke and taking a sip. My mom smiled brightly.

"Friends is always a good way to start," she advised as she threw the lettuce into the clear, glass bowl and pulling tomatoes over to her and began chopping them. My mom makes excellent salads. I could never complain when she asked me to eat some.

"Why don't you head upstairs and do your homework. Dinner will be ready in about an hour," my mom said. I nodded and walked upstairs, my backpack flung over my shoulder.

I didn't have much homework. I decided to just sit on my bed and do it. My bed was comfier than my desk, anyways.

As I sat there, doing my math homework (which I was doing rather quickly), my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

"Hey, Tay, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted someone to talk to. I'm getting bored," Taylor said. She sure sounded bored.

"Did you finish your math homework?" I asked, staring down at the next problem, which I was ultimately stuck on.

"Please, I finished that during free period," Taylor said.

"Good to know. Can you tell me the answer to number 15?" I asked, placing the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"Sure. It's 56x," she said sweetly.

"Thanks," I said as I scribbled the answer down in my notebook. I slammed my notebook and my math book shut and tossed them at the end of the bed.

"Anything planned for the weekend?" Taylor asked.

"No. Why?" I said, leaning back and laying down on my bed.

"Thought we could do something. Weekends can get boring if you're not friends with Troy or Chad. They can keep a weekend fun," Taylor said.

"So, why don't you just hang out with them?" I said.

"Well, let's see, um…I don't like them!" she was almost screaming. I pulled the phone away from my ear and could still hear every word she said.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" I yelled, pulling to phone back to my ear.

"Sorry. They just get me so aggravated," she said and I could tell she was saying it through gritted teeth.

"Not me," I said, standing up and walking out onto my balcony.

"No duh! Of course they don't! 'Cause you're crushing on Mr. Basketball Boy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What's your point?" I asked, staring out into the distance. My mind suddenly went blank. Just staring like that can do that to me sometimes.

"I really don't have a point but I'm just saying. Troy Bolton is not going to aggravate you if you're crushing on him," Taylor said.

"I kinda already figured that out but thanks for the update," I said.

"So, do you wanna hang out this weekend?" Taylor asked again.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," I said, flicking a pebble off the banister. It hit the ground and bounced into the grass.

"Great. How 'bout we hit the mall on Saturday," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, the mall sounds like fun!" I replied, straightening up a bit.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow," Taylor said and she hung up. Just as I hung up, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered, looking a bit confused.

"Gabriella?" a voice asked from the other end. Alright, you can probably guess which person was now calling my cell. I just didn't know how he got the number.

"Ok, how did you get my number?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. I defiantly didn't want to go down that road.

"Taylor," Troy replied.

"Taylor gave you my cell number? Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I asked her for it," he said.

"You are weird, Troy. Really weird," I joked with a laugh. He laughed as well.

"And you are cruel," he said. I giggled. I've known him for a day and we were already acting like best friends. Weird, huh?

Anyways, we talked for a long time. We talked about just about anything. Mostly school and how boring it was. Yes, I do think school can get boring at times.

When my mom called me downstairs, I told him I had to go.

"Wait, you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked.

"Kinda. Taylor and I are heading to the mall," I explained. _Dang it! I knew what was coming! _I thought.

"What is it with girls and malls?" he asked with a laugh. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, anything planned for later on?" he asked.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked, a smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"Thought we could hang out. Like catch a movie or something," he suggested.

"I'd love to," I said, trying hard not to sound too anxious. But hey, I was almost bouncing around my room.

"Cool. Pick you up at seven?" he said.

"Yeah," I agreed and hung up. I stood there for a moment, smiling to myself. Then, without warning, I jumped and yelled, "Yes!" before darting down the stairs and sliding across the kitchen floor, coming to a stop in front of the table.

"Someone sounds excited," my mom said with a laugh, placing the salad bowl on the table.

"Of course I am! I am going to movies with Troy tomorrow," I said excitedly, sitting down.

"I'll take a wild guess and say Troy is Mr. Basketball," my mom said, sitting down as well.

I nodded as I placed the salad on my plate. We had chicken and mashed potatoes. I didn't eat too much. My mind was wandering again. I couldn't wait to tell Taylor! But my thoughts stopped short. Taylor? Oh boy, not good! She hates him! But she wouldn't be mad, right? But thinking about her being mad brought something else (well, _someone _else) into my mind. Oh no! Sharpay!

My excited expression changed into a worried one. My mom didn't notice though, which I thought was a good thing. I didn't want to have to explain Sharpay to her.

How mad would Sharpay be if she found out I was going to the movies with Troy? I wasn't about to wait around to find out!

**How mad do you think Sharpay will be if she finds out? Will she find out? If she does, what will happen to poor Gabby! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone! Well, not a lot, at least! LOL! R&R please!**


	4. Movie Date and Finding Out

**The reviews are so sweet! I love all of you! Ok, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

I could barely sleep Friday night for two reasons; one, in less than twenty-four hours, I will be going on a movie date with Troy Bolton. And two, Sharpay was going to kill me once she found out! I stirred in my bed, trying desperately to think about the movie date but somehow, my mind drifted towards Sharpay. Something led up to her anger. And I knew it wasn't something I really wanted to face. I took a deep breath and was finally able to close my eyes and go to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I really wanted to just fall back asleep. I mean, a Saturday morning and here I am, awake at ten in the morning. But, Taylor and I were going to the mall and I had to break the news to her that I'd be going on a movie date with the same person she's been complaining about for so long. I also needed to buy something for tonight. I needed to look good!

Taylor came to my house at around noon and I was ready to go. As we drove to the mall, I decided now would be a good time to tell her.

"Tay, would you be alright if I went on a date with Troy?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I can't control you and if you wanna go on a date with him, be my guest," Taylor offered, not that I needed permission from her. But, I was happy to see that she was ok with it.

"Good, 'cause I've got a date with him tonight," I explained.

"Dinner? Movies?" Taylor started naming.

"Movies," I chimed in before she could continue.

"And you better hope Troy has enough common sense to keep his mouth shut about this unless he wants you beaten to a pulp by Sharpay," Taylor said, turning into the mall parking lot. I gulped.

"Way to boost my confidence, Tay," I said sarcastically as she parked the car. We climbed out and walked inside.

"Where shall we start?" Taylor asked in a jokingly formal way.

"Anywhere that has good clothes," I replied, looking around.

"Works for me," Taylor said and we raced off into the mall, running in and out of every store.

We had finished at around three and we had piles and piles of bags. I decided on a long, white cottony skirt with a light blue tank top. Perfect for a movie date in the middle of spring, if I say so myself. Taylor thought I looked adorable in it.

"So, make sure you don't argue _too _much if he suggests a scary movie," Taylor advised as we pulled out of the parking lot, the bags stuffed into the back, nearly blocking our few of the back window.

"And why would I do that? I can't stand horror movies," I said.

"Because if he takes you to a scary movie, you get scared, he holds onto you, all you're dreams come true. Come on, Gabby, this is simple math we're talking about. Chad could even do this," Taylor said and it didn't really sound like she was joking too much about the 'Chad' part.

"Good point," I agreed before drifting into more of my daydreams. I'd caught myself doing that a lot. Daydreaming. Just sitting there and thinking. Taylor snapped me out of it.

"Huh?" I asked, turning and looking at her.

"Just making sure you were still alive. You were zoned out," she said with a laugh. I smiled.

I sat in my room for what seemed like at least ten hours. The time went by so slowly. Troy would be there in about an hour and I was already dressed and ready. I was just praying that he'd like me and ask me out again. The things that go through a girl's mind are very mysterious at times but this has got to be one of the more simpler ones; I like Troy Bolton! Not that hard to figure out!

When it was about ten to seven, I walked downstairs to see my mom, sitting in the living room and watching TV.

"All ready for your date?" she asked, looking at me.

"Like it?" I said, twirling around.

"You look so cute," she said with a smile.

I took a deep breath as my heart seemed to move faster. I was very nervous about this. I mean, what girl (other than Sharpay, of course) wouldn't be nervous if Troy Bolton asked them out. And I was the new girl! I had every reason to be nervous.

Troy came right on time.

"Hi," I said as I opened the front door. He smiled brightly at me as my mom came up behind me.

"Hi, you must be Troy," she said, extending her hand. Troy shook it and nodded.

"Very nice to meet you. Have her back by eleven," my mom said.

"Sure thing," he said and he led me out to his car.

"Ready?" he asked as he climbed in on the driver's side.

"Ready isn't exactly the word. Nervous fits more," I confessed, which made him laugh.

"You're not alone, Gabby," he said and he pulled out of my driveway. That made me feel a lot better. I wasn't the only one nervous about this date. And we were just going to the movies!

As Taylor predicted, Troy picked a scary movie. I was terrified when I found myself giving into him and watching him buy the tickets.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad," he assured although I wasn't sure I believed him or not.

As the movie started, it seemed perfectly fine. Of course, all horror movies start out perfectly fine with a few bumps in the road. Then, you come to the main part of the movie and you've got the entire room screaming in terror. I had my face hidden behind my hands, peeking through every once and a while. Troy laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. Ok, now I was feeling a bit better. But, I was still sitting there, watching a horror movie so I wouldn't necessarily say I still wasn't scared to death by it.

I eventually found myself hiding my face behind Troy. He pulled me closer. But, of course, it wasn't really helping!

When the movie ended, my face was hidden behind my hands again.

"You ok?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. Except for the fact that I was just scared to death," I complained.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Troy protested as we walked out of the movie theater.

"The guy got his head chopped off! I'd consider that a little nerve-racking if you ask me," I argued. Troy laughed.

"Ok, how 'bout this, next time, you chose the movie," he suggested as we got in his car.

Oh yay! There was going to be a next time.

"Deal! And don't be surprised if you find yourself sitting through a two hour chick-flick," I said with a smirk.

"Gabby!" Troy complained.

"I'm kidding. Just go," I said with a laugh. "We'll see something funny. It's not scary and it's not…well, something you'd absolutely despise."

"I like the sound of that," Troy agreed with a smile. I smiled back.

When we reached my house, he walked me to my front door.

"Thanks Troy," I said. I said it rather shyly and I regretted it. But it only made Troy smile.

"No problem. How 'bout another movie next Saturday?" he asked. My face lit up.

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Alright. I'll see you Monday," he said and he kissed my cheek. I could've sworn he turned a bit red after he did that but he took off towards his car too fast for me to be absolutely positive.

"Bye Gabs!" he yelled from his car before pulling out and driving away.

I stood there, smiling to myself. Then, the front door swung open and I turned around to see my mom smiling brightly at me.

"You seem happy," she said.

"We're you watching?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Just a little," she replied. I looked at her for a split second before letting out a loud squeal.

"I had so much fun!" I exclaimed and my mom laughed.

"Plans next Saturday?" she guessed as she turned off the kitchen light.

"Are you psychic or something?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, I just know the look on a girl's face when a boy asks her out," my mom replied. I smiled as she walked upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind her.

The next morning, my mom worked early and wouldn't be back until nearly dinner time. So, I always loved Sundays. I got to just hang out and goof around. Although this time, I had something different. I had plenty of friends who very well might call. They did. Taylor called first.

I woke up at around nine in the morning. I had gotten plenty of sleep, dreaming all night long (you can get a general idea of what I was dreaming about. Hee, hee). Still in my pajamas, I excitedly jumped down the stairs and slid across the hardwood floor in the kitchen, coming to a stop in front of the refrigerator. Another thing I liked about Sundays was the fact that I got to eat anything for breakfast. And today, I chose the cookie dough ice cream in the freezer. My mom always knew I had some sort of junk food for breakfast but she simply smiled when she noticed the last slice of cheese pizza or half the cookies in the cookie jar was missing. Seeing that spoonfuls of the untouched ice cream were missing, she'd ignore it and smile as she ate some herself.

My phone rang and I picked it up. 'Taylor' was spread across the screen.

"Hey Tay!" I said excitedly.

"How'd the date go?" she asked and she sounded anxious, which surprised me at first so I didn't answer. Once I had collected my thoughts, I was finally able to answer her question.

"Totally awesome! You were right. He did pick a scary movie," I said, twirling the spoon I was holding that had ice cream on it, letting it fall back into the bowl with a plop. I picked it back up and shoved it in my mouth.

"Told ya! And did you watch it?" She was really interested in my date.

"Yes I watched it. It was horrible and scary but, once again, your predictions came true. He held onto me and I did not have one nightmare last night," I explained.

"See, I know the boys! And that's exactly what they do!" Taylor exclaimed triumphantly. I giggled.

"He kissed me," I blurted out, once again staring at my twirling spoon, letting the ice cream fall back into the bowl and sending bits of ice cream onto the table.

"Cheek or lips?" Taylor asked anxiously.

"Calm down, Tay! Cheek," I responded.

"Thought so. He likes you," she said in a rather flat tone of voice.

"How do you know all these things?" I asked, dropping the spoon into the bowl with a clatter.

"It's Troy. He's not that hard to figure out," Taylor responded.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, relaxing again and continuing with my ice cream.

"I know. So, anything planned for today?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of but my mom's at work. She is every Sunday and I just hang out here," I explained.

"Cool. Thought we could get together but I know you want your alone time to make sure that fantasy you had last night was real," Taylor said. I could sense the smirking going on at the other end.

"Oh," she added, "he should be calling in three, two, one."

I swear, the second she said 'one', my phone beeped because another call was coming in. I looked at the call ID and I nearly passed out. My jaw dropped.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at her.

"Well, I'd better go. Have fun," she said and hung up. My phone started ringing once she did.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Gabby," I heard the unmistakable voice of Troy.

"Hey, Troy, what's up?" I asked. I was still in a bit of shock that Taylor was able to know exactly when Troy would be calling my phone.

"Nothing. Felt like talking to someone and Chad is a bit…busy," Troy explained.

"I'm afraid to ask but…doing what?" I said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he said. I giggled. He was probably right.

"Hey, um, we have a game today. Thought you'd be interested in coming. I called Taylor and she said she'd go so you won't be alone," Troy offered. Ah, no wonder she knew when he'd be calling. He called her right before me.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said.

"Great, I'll see ya there," Troy said and he hung up. Guess what happened after that. Yeah, you guessed it. Daydreaming.

Anyways, Taylor called about an hour later and told me the game was at three up at the school.

I got changed into a pair of jeans and a Wildcats red and white shirt Taylor and I picked out on Friday.

Once I was ready, there was a knock on the front door. I ran down and opened it to reveal…

**Oooo! Sorry I left ya hangin'! Who could possibly be at the door? And why?**

**Ok, ok, once again, not much brainpower is needed to figure out who's at the door. But, like I said, if you don't know or just don't want to know because you're afraid of who's at the door, then please continue to read. If that made any sense at all, then please continue to read. If it made no sense, well, just please review my story and continue to read. Love ya'll and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Zanessaandtroyellaforever**


	5. The Threat

**I'm liking the reviews! Very fun to read! Bookworm3, I liked your idea! Ok, so, here's the next chapter and there is a bit more Troyella fluff in it!**

Previously

_Once I was ready, there was a knock on the front door. I ran down and opened it to reveal…_

Sharpay Evans.

I was a bit nervous and frightened. Why was Sharpay at my house? And she sure didn't look too happy either.

"Hey, where are you heading?" she asked me through slightly gritted teeth.

"Basketball game," I responded, trying to keep my face emotionless.

"Oh, well, I'll be there too. You wanna walk there together?" she offered. I so desperately just wanted to say 'No, I don't wanna walk with you'. But I couldn't. So instead I said, "Sorry but I'm not done yet so…" but she cut me off.

"Ok, listen, I know all about your little movie date with Troy and let me tell you, I'm not happy about it," she said, that once perkiness in her voice gone and replaced with a menacing tone.

"How'd you find out?" I asked, my voice nearly cracking as I said it.

"One of my friends saw you there with him. She called me the minute she saw you two," Sharpay explained.

"So, what's you point?" I asked, hoping she didn't sense that I was scared out of my wits right now.

"My point is; you better leave Troy alone. He's mine and always will be. So keep your grubby little hands off of him and I won't make the rest of your time at East High a living nightmare," Sharpay threatened before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving me scared and confused.

I closed the door slowly and then leaned against it, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. She was really starting to scare me. But I couldn't stay away from Troy. I really liked him. Maybe he could help. Or maybe Taylor. Or even Chad. But I doubt Sharpay was afraid of Chad.

There was a knock on my door about fifteen minutes later. I had still been sitting on the floor, thinking hard about what to do. I wanted to go to that game but what if she was there? What if she saw me with Troy?

I stood up and opened the door to find Taylor, happy and excited.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Um…yeah. Why are you so excited?" I said, stepping outside and closing the front door, making sure it was locked.

"Who said I'm excited?" she said.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

We walked to Taylor's car and climbed in. When we reached the school, there were so many cars parked in the parking lot, we had to park in the street.

"Is this the championship?" I asked as we walked up to the school.

"Yup, I think so," Taylor replied as we pushed the front doors open to reveal the many kids running around, greeting each other before heading inside the gym to get a good seat.

Taylor and I wasted no time and walked inside the gym. The minute I stepped inside, a pair of hands flew over my eyes.

"What the?" I asked, staring into darkness.

The pair of hands came off my eyes and rested on my shoulders. I turned to see Troy.

"Glad you could make it!" he yelled over the noise of the gym. I smiled.

"Ok, lovebirds, we need to find a seat and Troy, I think you better get practicing before you get in trouble," Taylor said. We both turned red when she said 'lovebirds' but Troy ran onto the floor and Taylor and I found a seat.

I looked around nervously. I couldn't find Sharpay anywhere. But it was very difficult, seeing as half the school showed up.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, noticing how worried I looked.

"What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine," I replied, taking one last look towards the door before looking at the court. Troy was really good. He was sinking every shot he made. Chad was pretty good. Not as good as Troy was doing, though. He was air-balling the three-pointers he was taking. Zeke Baylor was laughing at his failing attempts to make the shots.

As the game began, the Wildcats took an early lead thanks to Troy and Chad. Chad made a lay-up and Troy sunk a three-pointer about a minute later.

In the last quarter, we were down by two points. Troy dribbled up the court. With three seconds left, he stopped short at the three-point line. Testing his luck again, he shot it. The entire gym was on their feet. The buzzer sounded and the ball hit the backboard and flew in the basket.

Everyone screamed as loud as they possibly could. The basketball team huddled around Troy. It was actually pretty funny to watch. Taylor and I ran onto the court.

"Congrats, Wildcat!" I yelled to Troy, throwing my arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Aw, how cute," Chad said. We looked at him.

"Oh, well, don't mind me," he said, throwing his hands in the air in defense before turning and walking away. I turned back to Troy.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"I definitely had fun," I replied, staring up at him.

What happened next began as a blur to me. It happened so quick. But the next thing I knew, Troy's lips were pressed against mine. I was in total shock at first before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Aw! Bolton's got a girlfriend!" someone yelled. We turned to see Jason Cross, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke standing a few feet away, smiling madly at us.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" Zeke started chanting. The rest of the team joined in and before long, the entire gym (minus the other team and their cheering section, of course) was chanting Troy's name.

Troy turned and looked at me. I stared back. We leaned in and kissed again. Instead of chants, loud cheering and screaming buzzed in my ears. I completely forgot Sharpay's threat to stay away from him. Instead, I was kissing him. Little did I know, Sharpay was standing at the entrance, looking absolutely furious as she watched me kiss him.

When I got home after the party at Troy's house, my mom still hadn't come home. Odd, seeing as it was nearly six o'clock and she was usually home by then. She came home around half an hour later.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a huge traffic jam," she explained but noticed I wasn't listening. I was zoned out again.

"What happened?" she asked with a smirk. I finally came back down to earth and looked at her.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Well, I went to the championship game up at school, Troy scored the winning shot, and I kissed him," I explained, a smile creeping across my face.

"Aw, Gabby," my mom said excitedly.

But, now, Sharpay's threat had reentered my head and I couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do when she found out. I mean, everyone was there and they were going to spread it around. So, she was definitely going to know by the end of the week.

The next morning, my mom made me a small breakfast. Lucky for me, I wasn't that hungry. I was tired. Once again, thoughts of what Sharpay would do had kept me up.

When I reached school, Taylor ran up to me.

"You, my friend, are the talk of the school!" she shrieked.

"Why?" I asked, but I knew the answer. I kissed Troy Bolton! The Troy Bolton! And I was only the new kid!

"Hello! Did you forget what happened yesterday? You kissed Troy! Troy kissed you! And you're the new kid! No one expected that!" Taylor yelled.

Ok, so now that Troy and I were together, I would have to be in the spotlight a lot. But that was ok with me!

We walked into school and Taylor found me looking around nervously again.

"Are you worried about Sharpay?" she asked me. I decided to tell her.

"Look, before the game, she came over my house and threatened me that if I don't stay away from Troy that…well, I think you can pretty much guess what's going to happen," I explained.

"Look, Troy won't let Sharpay do anything," Taylor assured.

"What's Sharpay going to do?" Troy asked as he came up behind us.

"Um…make Gabriella's life a living nightmare because she's with you," Taylor explained before I could open my mouth…again.

"What is it with you and answering questions for me?" I asked, turning to face her. She shrugged.

"Well, tootles," she said, mimicking Sharpay and she walked off.

"And now I must avoid Sharpay," I said as we started walking towards class.

"You honesty think she would actually do something?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Troy, she scares me!" I said. Troy laughed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me, Sharpay isn't…well, ok, let's just say that I'm never going to date Sharpay and she's going to have to learn to deal with that," Troy said. I smiled. Ok, now I was feeling better.

"Hi, Troy," said a flirtatious voice from behind us. We turned around to see none other than Sharpay. Her eyes darted to me, hatred rising in them. The hatred vanished the moment her eyes moved back to Troy.

"What'cha up to?" she asked rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes like a five year old does when they're waiting for a cookie.

"Um…talking to Gabriella?" Troy responded almost uncertain. I couldn't blame him. Sharpay didn't look happy after he said that. Her eyes darted back onto me. They told me to leave but I wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon.

"Why?" she asked, looking back up at Troy.

"Because I want to," he replied.

"Troy, I'll see you later," I whispered and I turned and left.

**(A/N. ok, so probably many of you want to know what Sharpay said to Troy. So, I'll go into Troy's P.O.V for now. I won't do that a lot of times but I wanted to write what Sharpay said. So, this next part is in Troy's P.O.V)**

I watched Gabriella leave but I really wished she hadn't. That meant I had to talk to Sharpay…alone. Oh, joy!

"So, Troy, why do you hang out with her?" Sharpay asked sweetly. But trust me, I've known her long enough to know she's far from being anywhere near sweet.

"Because I like her," I replied. Her once 'sweet' expression changed into a look of complete disbelief and anger.

"But she's the new girl and a total geek! You deserve someone better. Someone like me," she said, edging a bit closer. I backed away.

"No, Gabriella is actually better than you! And don't call her a geek!" I yelled. Sharpay looked hurt and, honestly, I was glad.

"Troy, we both know she is terrible for you. We both know who you really want and she's…" Sharpay began but I cut her off.

"Gabriella," I finished for her. "The girl I want is Gabriella."

Sharpay eyed me and it was a bit scary.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You're going to want me sooner or later," she said menacingly before turning on her heel and started walking away.

"Don't be too sure about that!" I yelled after her. She stopped dead in her tracks but I didn't wait around to see what she did next. I took off in the direction of homeroom, the same place I knew Gabriella was probably at.

**(Gabriella's P.O.V)**

I walked into homeroom, feeling a bit shaky after my encounter with Sharpay.

"Hey, Gabby," Taylor said when she saw me walk in.

"Hey, Gabster, where's Troy?" Chad asked. He was the only person who called me Gabster but I enjoyed it.

"Trying to get rid of Sharpay," I explained. Chad's face proved that he was as scared as many people would have been.

"Yikes," he mumbled. I nodded.

Troy ran into the room about five seconds later.

"Whoa! Troy! Dude, what happened?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay…is…evil," he panted.

"Yeah, we know that," Chad said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's after me," he replied. I looked down the hall and noticed Sharpay was now strutting down it, looking angry.

"Well, you better think of something to do because here she comes," I said.

"Evans Alert!" Chad yelled to the class. Everyone looked rather scared.

Sharpay walked through the door and Troy and I backed away. Sharpay glared at me and I jumped and backed up behind Troy. She scoffed and walked to her seat.

"What did you say to her?" I whispered, peering around him and looking over at Sharpay as she sat in her seat, doing her nails.

"Um…nothing. Well, I mean, I told her that I'd never date her and that was about it," Troy explained. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. Unless Sharpay really lets things like that get to her as much as it was.

We walked to our seats and sat down as Ms. Darbus walked in and the bell rang.

"Good morning, class. Now, I'd like to start off by saying…that…" she began but trailed off. We all wondered why when we noticed she was looking down at Chad, who had fallen asleep. I smiled. He was in trouble now.

"Mr. Danforth!" she screamed, smacking his desk with a yard stick. Chad shot up and looked around, scared. He then looked up at Ms. Darbus and screamed. Everyone laughed.

"Mr. Danforth, why don't you enlighten as to why you are sleeping in my class," Ms. Darbus snipped. Chad looked terrified at the moment.

"Well…um…I…" Chad stammered. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Lucky for him, the bell rang and he darted out of class so quickly, he almost knocked Ms. Darbus right off her feet.

"Dude, why were you sleeping?" Troy asked as we joined him and Taylor outside.

"I couldn't sleep. Not after yesterday," Chad confessed.

"We won. It's no surprise," Troy said as we continued walking. He reached out and grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I jumped only a little bit when he grabbed my hand, but it went unnoticed by him. I squeezed his hand slightly and felt him squeeze back, still talking to Chad about how he thought the win was no big deal and how Chad thought it was the biggest thing to happen to him in his entire life.

Sharpay approached us.

"Hi," she mumbled bitterly.

"What do you want?" Chad snipped. Sharpay shot him a look that made him stop talking instantly. She looked back at me and Troy and her eyes fell down to our hands. I swear, she lost all the color in her face when she saw us holding hands.

"Can we help you?" Troy asked. I was starting to squeeze his hand again, scared about what Sharpay might do.

"Yeah, you can help by moving," she said and she shoved in between us, making us release our hands so she could pass. We watched her go.

"What is her problem?" Taylor asked angrily.

"Three words," Chad said. "Gabby and Troy." He held up a finger with each word so he had three fingers up when he finished.

"Man, she's bitter," I grumbled as Troy grabbed my hand again.

"Let's just get to class before we're late," Chad said and he walked towards class, the rest of us following.

When lunch rolled around, Sharpay and her brother Ryan came up to us.

"Can I join?" she asked sweetly.

"NO!" all four of us yelled, making her jump backwards a bit. She huffed and walked away.

"See how easy that was?" Chad said to Troy, who nodded in agreement. It did feel good to get Sharpay angry and all I had to do was walk down the hall holding Troy's hand whenever she passed by. So, I get two pleasures out of one movement.

**Ok, I know it's a weird way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to end it! Ok, please review. That 'go' button down there is begging you to press it!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys!! Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I was just wondering if you think I should continue this story. You can leave a vote by reviewing or voting in the poll that's on my channel. Thanks guys!!


End file.
